


The Downside of Being a Magical Girl

by salsa_counts



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 16yrsold!Hiro, Alive!Tadashi, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, BH6 Team, Leader!Tadashi, Multi, Sibling Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, nonBH6member!Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsa_counts/pseuds/salsa_counts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Hamada had always wanted to be a super hero, but this wasn't what he really had in mind.</p><p>"In the name of peace, justice, and- you know what? Im just gonna beat you guys up." Hiro says as he blasts the tv robbers with a pink, sparkling beam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because a mortified Hiro hiding from his super hero brother and team will always be fun to write. Especially in a Madoka styled dress.
> 
> Warnings: slight sibling incest. Just extra hugs and kisses.
> 
> Also, suggestions and critics would be nice!

An average civilian in SanFransokyo walked 3 miles a day. From home to work and then back again. By 3rd grade, every kid would've already gotten used to walking in crowded streets with their parents without getting lost and knowing not to walk in certain parts of town unless they were really asking for it.

 

You'd think by now, at the age of 16, a full bred SanFransokyo genuis would at least last a few blocks from a few foreign looking thugs on his own turf.

 

"I am so dead!" Hiro gasped as he skidded around a corner of the germ infested alley, jacket rippling behind him and mind going a mile a minute. Frustration was clearly overcoming exhaustion as he thought of his plans he had that night: work on his battle bot, eat with his brother and aunt, and then work on more upgrades 'till dawn. Nice, peaceful, and a better way to spend his night than being chased by some low life delinquents. But instead he got on the bad side of a few gyoza robbers. Just his luck. The brunette looked at three abnormaly big men over his shoulder with annoyance, the nervous sweat from earlier drying and being replaced with new sweat pouring from his face from the effort of actually jogging.

 

"Some people actually try to help the commu-"

 

Hiro skidded to a stop, turning around fully to stare at the three 'bad guys' in surprise. The water underneath him flying into the air and wetting his newly washed jeans. With a full view, he could see two wild wannabee-dogs, no fur but an ink like substance in its place; dripping onto the battered, groaning men underneath them. Barely missing their faces and sizzling when it came in touch with one of the many puddles.

 

Instead of screaming and packing his bags to the next continent, Hiro only felt a sort of agony pooling in his gut when looking at the lion sized beasts with his thin body frozen in place.

 

A gut wrenching dread.

 

Silence. Hesitant silence from both parties, calculating whether to act or just ignore each other. Hiro closed his eyes, a look of pain spreading through his face.

 

"In the name of peace, justice, and yadda, yadda, yadda." Hiro says after a moment of contemplation, his fingers and thumb meeting together to make a duck impression. He squeezed his eyes in irritation as he felt a familiar bright light encompass his civies. A pink, bright light. Like that wasn't a beacon for curiosity.

 

"Prepare youselves ugly beast things."

 

Pink vest hugging his body and its tails swaying behind him. The the high collar of his outfit making his neck itch uncomfortably. And his usually unkept hair being yanked to the side with a pink bow.

 

He, Hiro Hamada, was wearing a dress.

 

Oh, by the way, the whole flashing lights thing? And his awesome, original phrase? Total magical girl power.

 

Which he, you know, sorta was. Kinda.

 

You'd think after a year of doing the same thing five times a week, he'd be used to the utter mortification by now. You'd also think, with the magic light show, someone would find out.

 

Placing his hand out in front of him, a staff rippled from the ground like it was coming out of water. Pink light shining off and hitting anyone who looked at it in the eye. The beasts hissed, mouths turning into a snarl.

 

"Right." Hiro says, eyes flashing in impatience. Twirling the staff expertly in his hand he easily dodged a blast of fire. "Those guys under you better be alive, you hear me?"

 

His only responce was a a streak of fire coming towards his face.

 

Seriously, rude.

* * *

Sighing, Hiro dropped the thugs behind the dumpster outside of their base. His clothes now reverted to normal and the only sign of the previous fight was the few scrapes and burns he had on his arms and legs. Most of them coming from a clumsy fall or getting a bit too close to the fire. Taking out his phone, he winced in almost physical pain as he saw the damage. Third one this month.

 

Luckily, his sparkle power healed up wounds instantly or else he'd be a walking mummy by now. But his clothes...

 

What was he going to tell Aunt Cass?

 

His eyes looked down as he pulled out his watch, built to be almost indestructable for situations like this. 1:45 am. That was strange, he got out of the junk shop at around 9, and the goons found him a bit after 10 when h-

 

1:45.

 

1:45 AM.

 

Hiro threw the broken phone in the nearest dumpster and bolted down the steep hill, momentum making him go faster than he has ever run before. Even after running ahead of the gyoza thieves a few hours ago. Dinner with Tadashi. He had a dinner date with Tadashi! How could he forget?!

 

His brother, his awesome brother who had probably burnt dinner and ordered take out from one of their many favorite chinese restaurants in SanFransokyo to make it up, had probably waited and not even taking a single bite out of the now cold food. His brother, who had probably not slept right for the past week or even month, because of school work and not so secret super hero duties was most likely still waiting for him.

 

Him, his dumbass brother with questionable past times that included bad guys and sparkly dresses.

 

He was going to die before he even ate dinner. No, he was going to die before he walked through the door.

 

And of course, being the ultra genuis that he was, Hiro closed his eyes in exceptance as he was forcefully yanked into the Lucky Cat Cafe, the small shops bell jingling. The warning sound of his death.

 

Death meaning the upcoming lecture that was sure to take more than an hour and going up stairs without dinner or a well needed hug after tonights events.

 

Punishment by starvation. Hiro wasn't going to make the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Tadashi and the Team. 
> 
> AKA Tadashi has a reputation, one he's not exactly proud of and something shocking is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a plan for this. I got a few ideas here and there but I'll just go with the flow for now. Again, suggestions, comments, and critics are always welcome!

If Tadashi had one word to describe his brother, it would be: genius. Then he'd follow that word with stubborn, rash, and even stupid at times. 

 

At the moment, he was using all three.

 

"To think you'd even-"

 

"Stupid idiot do you know how worried-"

 

"Why can't you use that head at least _once-"_

 

Yawning, Hiro sunk deeper in his leather seat, his eyes drooping and blinking slower by the minute. The lecture going on for more than 30 minutes, and the lack of food and sleep catching up to his 16 year old head. He blearily looked at his arms, blinking at the crumpled, blood stained clothes.

 

Hiro looked up when he noticed his cap wearing brother's lecture dwindle into silence. He blinked at his arm and then looked back at his brother, mind puttering along slowly.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

"Is that _blood_?" Tadashi all but screeched as he ran up to Hiro, lecture already forgotten. "You said you weren't injured!"

 

"I'm not." Hiro said sleepily, swatting away Tadashi's wandering hands. 'Well not anymore.' Hiro thought looking back at his list of magical abilities. Scratches and burns usually took a few minutes to heal and being stabbed with a claw or horn would probably take an hour or two. "Its an old shirt, I probably got the blood from a few mishaps in my experiments, you know, with megabot."

 

"Aunt Cass bought it last week."

 

"Yeah, _last_ week. It's old now, besides you lose more shirts than I do." Hiro jabbed, watching in mild amusement as Tadashi stumbled with an explanation, his fist being placed under his cheek. 'How do people not know his identity yet. Seriously, no poker face at all.'

 

Hiro then looked up suddenly, a strange yet familiar tingle went up his spine and made a few of his fingers twitch. With such a light spark going through him, the monsters must be small, way smaller than the dogs he had fought earlier. A quick kill if he was fast enough.

 

Looking back at Tadashi and then the nearest window, he wondered if he could make the jump safely from the 3rd story. Discarding the idea, he grabbed his battle bot and walked to the door, only to be pulled back by the hood of his sweater.

 

"And where do you think your going?"

 

Hiro chewed the inside of his cheek, "There's, uh, another battle at the edge of town, I can still make it if I go now!"

 

"At this hour? After my lecture? You can't be serious!" Tadashi snapped, eyebrows furrowing in anger. Hiro winced, he did not like the look he was recieving. "When are you going to use that head of yours?"

 

Hiro swung his feet impatiently, his fingers jittering across his battle bot. He was barely focusing on the rant with the pounding headache telling him to go outside and change already god damn it. Looking up he was about to snap only to close his mouth and gulp at the look his brother was giving him.

 

"Alright." Tadashi sighed, his expression changing to exasperation.

 

"Alright?" Hiro says slowly, not believing what he was hearing. "You'll let me go?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm taking you. It's not like I can change your mind any time soon anway." Tadashi says, grabbing the keys and swinging them around. "If Aunt Cass finds out it's your fault though."

 

"Alright, that's totally fair! Lets just go already!" Hiro laughed in relief as he practically ran downstairs. Once Tadashi brought him closer to his destination, Hiro could easily disappear, quickly kill a few monsters, and come back before his brother started to really worry. No problem.

 

That is, if his brother didn't drive in the opposite direction that he was supposed to be going.

* * *

"Tadashi the fight is over there!" Hiro yelled, pounding on his brothers back with his small fists. He stopped as he felt the tingle in his fingers get stronger, making his hands spasm. He felt the head ache get worse and his vision get blurry as the time on Tadashi's scooter got longer.

 

"We're almost there- oh and don't let go bonehead. Do you have no self preservation?" Tadashi huffed, as he tugged Hiro's arms around himself. "You used to always cling on me when you were younger, I wonder what happened..."

 

'Now's not the time to reminisce dumb butt!' Hiro felt like yelling, and pulling a few clumps of hair if his brother didn't turn this scooter around right this very instant. 

 

He had never felt like getting into that dress this badly before. 

 

"Alright we're here!" Tadashi says with flourish.

 

Hiro could only stare with horror, spasming hands pausing as he looked at the oddly shaped building before him.

 

"You drove us to your _nerd school_?"

 

That was on the other side of town!

* * *

Hiro wanted to cry.

 

SFIT was _beautiful_.

 

The university glowed with a blue light, active with students even in the middle of the night. Their ideas and technology had practically exploded into Hiro's sight, filling every corner of his vision. People laughed, debated, gestured at complex equations on white boards and papers scattered around.

 

Most of all there was potential. For him. Here.

 

'I'm in Heaven.' Hiro thought in a daze. Tadashi stood next to him, hand covering his mouth to stifle his laughter as he imprinted the wide eyed look into his brain, filing it for later.

 

"Here," Tadashi says as he engulfs Hiro's hand into his own. "Let's meet the others."

 

Hiro only nodded with a dazed look, like he wasn't actually there. Too busy looking at around him, he didn't notice the strange looks aimed at him as he stuck close to his brother's side. Tadashi, unfortunately, did notice the few looks; causing him to squeeze his brothers hand and turn his head around, giving his fellow classmates a polite smile.

 

Several students looked away without question, continuing what they were doing as if nothing happened. One however didn't. Speeding around on her skates, she passed by the two brothers, slapping the taller one on the back of her head with a small jump of her skates.

 

Taking off her helmet, Gogo looked at a pouting Tadashi with an unimpressed look and pop of her gum. "Your brother complex is showing."

 

"It would, if I had one." Tadashi said with a smile. Gesturing at the asian lady with strips of purple dyed hair, he introduced the two with a small gesture of his hand. "Hiro, meet Gogo Tamago, close friend and adrenaline junkie."

 

"Hiro?" Gogo asks with almost a pur. Looking slyly at a twitching Tadashi, she takes Hiro's hand in a surprisingly strong grip. "I've heard a _lot_ about you."

 

"I've heard a lot about you too!" Hiro says with a gleam in his eyes, starting a short talk about her electromagnetic tires. The young lady pulling Hiro to show off the amount of wheels tested and used.

 

But Tadashi pulls Hiro away before he gets too into it, making Hiro groan in annoyance. "Tadashiii..."

 

"You still haven't met the others yet." After hearing these words, Hiro grins walking next to his brother with a jump in his step making Tadashi chuckle. It was a good idea bringing his brother here.

 

Walking up to man in a green jumper, Tadashi blows into his ear, making him shriek and scatter multiple tools to the ground. Laughing, Tadashi points to the fumbling man "Hiro this is Wasabi."

 

"Hiro, Hiroo..." Wasabi mumbles, arranging his supplies into its proper order. With a snap of his fingers he exclaimed, looking up "Oh, your _that_ Hiro!"

 

"What Hiro?" Hiro says suspiciously, eyeing his brother. "You sure do talk about me a lot."

 

"Only good things." Says Tadashi calmly, ruffling his brothers hair. "Wasabi, do your thing."

 

"A please would be nice." Wasabi scoffs, but a proud smile lighting up his face contradicted his words. The green wearing man then tossed an apple through an empty space with a sudden demand to 'catch!', the red object getting cut into paper thin shapes. This caused a round of excited chatter between Hiro and Wasabi, which was just as quickly inturupted.

 

"I got a couple of other friends who have been dying to see you." Tadashi says as he drags his brother away, waving a goodbye to his dark skinned friend absently.

 

Honey Lemon, Hiro decided, was probably the most lively one of the group. She had squeeled and giggled; jumped up and down. Something he couldnt see Wasabi, Gogo, or his brother being able to perform correctly even when payed. They just weren't...bubbly like she was.

 

Even with such an intimidating height, Hiro was sure that she was the most approachable of the group.

 

After meeting Honey, he couldn't imagine how the last friend of Tadashi's would act. The one that made all these unthinkable nicknames. But he didn't need to imagine, because Hiro knew that voice under the mascot costume.

 

He had met him multiple times on his magical girl patrols.

 

Hiro was pretty sure his face mirrored the wide eyed stare the beanie wearing teen was showing perfectly. Sweat was pouring from his palms and he noticed absently that the tremors that used to shake his hands had completely disappeared a long time ago. This meant that the monsters from earlier must have been destroyed during the time he was in the SFIT labs. Gulping down the lump in his throat with difficulty, he gave a strained smile to the blonde, eyeing the burnt edges of his sleeves as he shook his hand.

 

It never ended well when two magical girls met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, the most affective way for readers to suffer.
> 
> I wrote this pretty quick for a Thanksgiving present so if there are any mistakes I am gomen.


End file.
